Kindergarten Daze
by Pricat
Summary: Life is unpredictable but if you have a good friend, things can be good and adventures are everywhere
1. Chapter 1

Kindergarten Daze

"Yee-haw!" Jean said as he and Sam were playingbdress up in kindergarten class as it was Sam's first day and were having fun but hearing familiar laughter made Sam tense up.

"Oh no, Toadmouth!")3 said as Constantine frowned.

He had moved herd from Russia with his guardian Dominic but he had a rep as Bad Frog.

Jean saw he had a plush turtle backpack as Sam was curious since this kid had cut his hair with scissors in pre-school but saw a Title girl hug the little Nad Frog.

""Nadya!" Constantine said hugging her.

She giggled as she knew they were best friends but worried about him, if other kids made fun of him, she would knock them out.

She was listening to him tell her about his new turtle Hevtor.

"Domijic let you keep him?" she asked.

"Yeah I said I would blow up his underwear drawer." he said.

She giggled at him.

It was lunchtime but Nadya was being made to eat with the other girls and she wanted to be with Constantine seeing him eat shooting out his Tongue and sucking it in as kids were giggling and calling him names hearing him sniffle as he hated that.

"Ugh whoever did that is gonna pay!" Nadya told them.

The other kids wre scared of her, as she was going to find her best friend and saw him in a bush crying which hurt.

"I-I'm not a toad, frog!

There's a difference." he said.

She understood hugging him as his hood was up seeing he'd had an accident.

"Let's go tell the teacher." she said as he nodded unaware Jean had seen.

Nadya knew from sleeping over at Constantine's house, that he wet the bed a lot so understood but knew he hid this from other kids and sighed seeing their teacher Ms Larson explaining.

"I see, but thanks for telling me.

His Dad told me about this, well warned me." she said.

Constantine was getting his pull ups and spare hooded cloak from his backpack going to the Boy's room as Nadya heard Jean and Sam giggling knowing why.

She ignored them and was going to see if Constantine was okay. 


	2. Having A Blast

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**Constantine is having a rough time at kindergarten but Jean and Sam are having fun .**

* * *

Nadya saw Constantine come out of the Boys room feeling better hugging her and going back to class but we're hanging out together realising it was naptime making Constantine sigh because he was not good at sleeping making Nadya underdtand, from sleeping over at his house seeing the other kids getting their nap stuff and Constantine grabbing his plush turtle lying down and still awake which the teacher knew about from his caretaker but sighed.

He was near Nadya since she made him more happier to be here ad they had been friends back home so when she had moved, he had been upset so was happy to see her again because he had missed her.

After naptime, the kids were having a snack, but Jean and Sam were together sharing their snacks since they were good friends and always played together but saw both Constantine and Nadya together making them curious.

"She must know him, from how she hugged him this morning, before school started plus he didn't sleep again at naptime." Sam said.

Jean nodded at the blue feathered chubby five year old as they were best friends but it was now free play.

Jean was heading to the fort climbing up with ease but helped Sam up as they loved playing there playing spies or detectives but we're having fun being loud as the teacher understood because Jean got hyper plus heard him singing some song.

Sam wax giggling at his friend being a goofball.

* * *

It was after school and at home, well Dominic's house Constantine was playing with cars and his pet turtle Hector and trying to draw him since Dominic wasn't back yet but the little Thiev knew how to pick locks which meant he didn't need keys but was hungry, going to the kitchen because he normally got himself his afternoon snack getting the cookie jar with ease.

"The other kids don't get me but they don't understand me, what I went through but at least Nadya's there.

I gotta get Hector his snack too!" he told himself getting the turtle food but feeding Hector there sitting on the kitchen floor.

Dominic smirked just getting home with groceries seeing Constantine there with his turtle knowing he was having a rough time but remembered what he had promised Toph, Constantine's sister to look out for him.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" he said.

"Okay, the other kids don't like me." Constantine said softly making him sigh as he knew that he was having a hard time fitting in which was why he had let the little Bad Frog keep Hector since he was a friend to him.

"Well Hector likes you, and I do, Toph too.

She made me your caretaker, remember?" Dominic said seeing Constantine sigh as he missed his big sister but she was busy with her thief stuff so at least he had Dominic and Hector to care about him rubbing his eyes making Dominic sigh.

"You didn't sleep at school right, and had an accident right?" Dominic said as Constantine nodded but had put his soiled cloak in the laundry hamper making Dominic relieved and ordering in making the little Bad Frog happy.


	3. Understanding Constantine A Bit

**A/N**

**Here's more and after talking to my guy friend Artie, I felt like updating.**

**Finger painting leads to antics, with Constantine plus Nadya explains to Jean and Sam why Constantine acts the way he does.**

* * *

"Jean, what Constantine did by painting himself isn't as funny as you think it is plus he's gonna have to stay inside at recess." Sam told Jean, seeing the boy giggle hysterically along with some of the other kids.

It was morning and the teacher had brought out the art supplies, so the kids had been finger painting or in Sam's case finger claw painting.

But Constantine had decided to not just use the paper, but paint on himself which had made the teacher surprised because the little Bad Frog would pull something like this.

"You're supposed to paint the paper, not yourself!" Piggy yelled.

"Aw shut it!" Constantine said making Kermit sigh, because he and Constantine were cousins but he kept this a secret.

The teacher told Constantine to stay inside at recess, making the little Bad Frog smirk and Nadya giggle because she understood him.

She heard the recess bell as the other kids excitedly ran outside, but she was staying inside with Constantine because they were best friends making the teacher understand thinking it was sweet knowing that she and Constantine were good friends.

* * *

Nadya was explaining to both Jean and Sam why Constantine was the way he was which had made both youngsters sad, but Constantine was playing by himself while they were playing in the dress up area.

"Yes, but you should cut him slack because he is having a rough time but I am his best friend." Nadya told both little boy and eagle making them understand feeling bad for the little Bad Frog making her understand seeing Constantine had gone to the washroom, so he could wash the finger paint off himself.

Plus the other kids in their class were coming back inside wondering what had happened but Jean and Sam were keeping what Nadya to,d tnem to themselves seeing Constantine back all cleaned up hugging Nadya.

"I kinda to,d Jean and Sam about you, but they're keeping it to themselves." Nadya told him making him understand sighing because he didn't want the other kids to feel pity for him making Nadya underdtand because they were good friends.


	4. Taking Care Of Mean Kids

It was recess but Constantine was playing basketball by himself plus he could let loose and not get in trouble but saw the big kids from the park that always bugged him and Nadya when they played in the park guessing they were in fourth or fifth grade sighing.

"Well, well if it isn't Tne little toad!" one of Tne big kids said.

Nadya was about to step in but Constantine stopped her.

"I gotta an idea, to make you guys stop ruining the fun when we're at the park a little basketball." Constantine told them making them and the other kids curious.

"Yeah, what're you talking about?" another big kid asked.

"One on one, if I beat you guys, you leave us kids alone in Tne p

* * *

ark!" Constantine told them.

"Is he nuts, he won't win!" Sam said.

"Constant can do it, I know it." Nadya rep,ied because she'd seen Constantine play basketball before.

Tne otner kids in Tneir class were amazed seeing Constantine play beating Tne big kids, but tripped over his webbed feet hurting his nose.

"Bad Frogs don't cry..." Constantine muttered to himself just as the bell rang meaning they had to go back inside but Tne otner kids in kindergarten were impressed.

"Are you okay, as that looked like it hurt!" Nadya said to Constantine when in class and playing since Tne otner kids were playing but also talking about what had happened at recess especially Jean and Sam making Nadya sigh at that.

"They don't get it, so just leave them alone." Constantine told her.

* * *

Dominic was surprised after Constantine had gotten home from school seeing his nose and was getting the first aid kit cleaning the cut wondering how he'd gotten it but guessing he didn't want to tell him which was okay because he guessed it must have been something impressive, to do it.

"I was teaching some jerks a lesson, Uncle." Constantine said.

"I see, but it was those jerks from Tne park, right?" Dominic to,d him.

Constantine nodded explaining but it made Dominic very proud that Tne kid had used his skills to take care of a problem which made Tne little thief smile even though his nose hurt.

Later he was playing with Hector but wasn't in Tne mood for sleep because he was always like this which Dominic knew about but knew it was because of his past which Toph had explained.

He hoped that Nadya was okay because he cared about her a lot and they were good friends plus he wondered when Toph was coming to visit because he missed her but didn't want to say.

He was feeling sleepy but taking an nap cuddling his stuffed turtle but Dominic was stunned seeing this letting him be.


	5. Secret Fun

"Geez, why is Eagle screeching?" Constantine said coveting his ears a,ong with the other kids in class sijce Sam was having a meltdown because his Mom and the teacher had decided to seprate him from Jean for a bit but Sam was not so happy.

"It's not his fault, ad his Mom thinks we spend too much time together but it'll be okay." Jean said seeing his best friend calming down but was in time out which amused Constantine plus it was nearly recess and Jean felt like playing inside because he had an idea.

"Hey Sammy, it's okay as I gotta a great idea so come up to the fort okay?" Jean whispered mamimg the eagle youngster smirk since he could get out of time out now going into the fort seeing Jean hug him.

"Okay Jeanbug, what's your idea?" Sam asked curious.

"So your Mom and Ms Margoni think we play together all the time right and pull you away from me right?

But at recess she goes outside with the rest of our class meaning we could play together and she can't stop us." Jean said makimg Sam excited.

"Yeah, we can have fun together!" Sam replied as Jean nodded playing in the fort but having fun like secret fun which Jean liked the sound of.

When the class came back inside, it was free play but some of the kids were surprised that Sam wasn't playing with Jean but playing by himself which made Jean sigh because his friend was like that at home unless they were playing together.

"You sure you wanna play by yourself?" Kermit asked.

"Yep, I'm sure." Sam replied playing with race cars making the kids sigh as Tne teacher understood

* * *

The next day at kindergarten during recess both Jean and Sam were spending recess inside but playing with toy cars because Sam had seen an NASCAR race on TV so he and Jean were trying to recreate it using toy cars, the race track and their imaginations but we're having fun unaware the teacher was watching.

She knew those two were good friends but they had to learn to make friends with other kids too knowing in time they would get it hearing them giggle hearing the bell ring.

"Aww, and we were having fun racing!" Sam said making Jean underdtand.

"We can finish the race later, you know?" Jea said making Samunderdtand because they could play after lunch seeing the other kids come in from Tne pkayground so it was okay plus Mean liked Tne secret recess fun he and Sam were having.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and wanted to update but it's cute.

Sam is having a hard time because he wants to play with Jean but the teacher gets in his way until Jean comes up with an idea.


End file.
